Girl Genius
by ElegantButler
Summary: a greedy network exec has Bryce surgically altered.
1. Chapter 1

As Ashwell walked into Bryce's studio with Breughal and Mahler, he almost felt a twinge of guilt. He pushed it down, however. Cheviot had left him in charge while he was away on a trans-net summit in Antarctica with Lauren and Edwards. He wasn't going to risk losing their major client over a moment of conscience.

Bryce tried to run for the door. Before he could make it, Mahler lashed out with his chain, wrapping it around Bryce's throat and pulling.

"Easy!" Breughal said as Bryce fell to the floor unconscious. "He's worth more to us alive than dead."

"Take him to the Parkside Medical Center. Tell them he's for Dr. Avery."

As soon as they were gone, Ashwell punched a number into Bryce's vu-phone.

Ped Xing's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm sending you that package," he said.

"Don't forget about the modifications we discussed." Ped Xing reminded him.

"It's being taken care of," Ashwell told him.

Bryce drifted in and out of consciousness as Breughal drove toward the medical center. Mahler would let up on the chain just enough for him start coming around, then put the pressure back on until he passed out again.

As they reached the medical center he thought to himself

~They'll make these two thugs let me go. There's no way they'll admit me with this chain around my neck.~

To his horror, a doctor walked up to them. In the blurred vision caused by the low oxygen he was getting, he saw something in the doctor's hand.

There was a pain in his arm, then Bryce lost consciousness completely.

The curtains were fluttering as a gentle breeze filled the room when Bryce woke up.

He was in a brightly lit room with cheerful pink and gold wallpaper and a vase of flowers on the end table by the bed.

~Who on earth would send me daisies?~ he wondered. Then it came to him. He dialed Jenny's number, still feeling a little woozy.

"Network 66 Research and … can I help you?"

"Jenny," Bryce began.

"How do you know my name, miss…"

"Jenny, it's Bryce."

Jenny stared at the girl on her screen, studying her closely. Her eyes widened as she recognized her at last.

"I hate to tell you this, Bryce," she told him. "But… you're a girl."

"Jenny, this is no time for jokes," Bryce said crossly. "I was kidnapped and taken to the medical center. I can't trust anyone at Network 23 to get me out. Ashwell was behind it. He showed up in my lab with Breughal and Mahler."

"I'm not joking, Bryce. Whoever had you abducted apparently thought they'd be better served if you were a girl."

"Jenny…"

"Go into the bathroom and see for yourself," Jenny said, patiently, tapping some keys on her computer and frowning at the results that came up on her screen. "Go on. And in the meantime, I'll call Miss Saunders. Because you are right about one thing, we have to get you out of there."

"Eve Saunders? The old school nurse from ACS? Why her?" Bryce said, refusing to even entertain the idea that he was no longer a teenage boy but rather a teenage girl.

"Because you're going to need her, Miss Lynch," Jenny replied.

"What?"

"Let's just cut to the chase and say your interior has been revamped to match your new exterior."

""For the last time, Jenny. I am not a girl!"

"Good, that argument's over then," Jenny told Bryce. "Miss Saunders will pick you up with Blank Bruno in five minutes. Be ready to go when they get there, Miss Lynch."

She smirked as she put the vu-phone on standby, making it look on Bryce's end as though it were off while kept an eye on her friend.

Bryce slipped into the hallway, first peeking outside to make sure nobody was there. Finding a supply closet, he (he did not believe that he was a girl) quickly picked the lock and fetched a set of scrubs. There was no way he was going to leave this place in an open-back johnny.

Stepping into the bathroom, Bryce removed the johnny and froze.

He was not looking at what he thought he was…

Or rather she was looking at precisely what she thought she was.

She checked the rest of herself and promptly fainted.

"Bryce," a voice said as she came to a few moments later.

"Go away," Bryce pouted.

"Jenny already told me about what those quacksalvers did to you," Miss Saunders said, studying the new girl appraisingly as she finally came out of the bathroom. "Let's go. We've got a lot of shopping to do. But first, do you feel any cramps or abdominal discomfort?"

"I just got turned into a girl and you want to know if my stomach hurts?!"

"I want to find out if you're getting your period," Miss Saunders explained. "You're a full switch, not just an external change. So you will be getting it. You can use tampons in a couple of months, but until you're fully healed you'll want to stick with pads."

"Why would Ashwell have this done to me?" Bryce asked.

"I don't know," Miss Saunders said. "But we'd better get to the store before…"

"No," Bryce shook her head. "I don't want to go shopping with you. I want to go with Theora."

"That's okay by me," Miss Saunders said. "But right now we have to get you out of here before whoever bought you comes to pick you up."

"Fine," Bryce agreed as she followed them out to car park.

"Wow, Bryce," Rik laughed, "you sure have changed."

"I'm going to be hearing this a lot, aren't I?" Bryce complained.

"That didn't take long," Rik chuckled. "Girl for less than a day and already it's that time of the month."

Bryce slapped him.

"Okay, sorry," Rik apologized.

Bryce curled up in the back of the rickshaw, holding her abdomen while they sped away from the hospital.

"Ow…" she whimpered.

Miss Saunders looked at Rik as if to ask how he knew.

"Female bodyguard," Rik shrugged. "It's like having a sister. Relax, kid, we're almost as Theora's."

Theora was surprised to see Rik pulling into her driveway with a woman he didn't recognize, a strangely familiar girl, and Blank Bruno.

Bruno got out of the rickshaw and walked up to the door.

"Miss Jones," he said, "we have a serious problem with Bryce Lynch."

"Where is …" then she realized why the girl seemed so familiar. "Bryce?"

"We need help here," Miss Saunders called, choosing Bryce's health over her modesty "She just started bleeding very heavily."

Theora understood.

"Bring her in," she said. "I'll draw a soothing bath and put some scented oils in it."

Rik picked Bryce up as she was cramping too badly to stand, and carried her into Theora's apartment.

Theora dismissed the men, then looked at Miss Saunders. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I was the school nurse at ACS when Bryce attended. I would never hurt a former student."

Theora turned off the taps and helped Miss Saunders strip Bryce, who had passed out, and put a towel around her before the two of them moved her into the bath. This was one time that Theora was glad her tub was so short. There was no chance of Bryce drowning.

"Are you okay?" Theora asked as Bryce came around.

"I had a strange dream, Theora," Bryce told her, sleepily. "Someone turned me into a girl."

"That wasn't a dream, Bryce," Theora apologized. "I'm sorry."

Bryce decided that the most logical way to handle the situation was to simply break down in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Genius

-Chapter Two-

While Bryce was sobbing in the bath, Theora went out to the living room and tapped in the vu-phone code for the vacation inn room that Cheviot was staying in.

"I told everyone I was not to be disturbed," Cheviot said crossly.

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry," Theora replied. "This is an emergency situation, however."

"I have my own emergency to worry about," Cheviot complained. "Zik Zak just contacted me. They're pulling their sponsorship. Something about a package failing to be delivered."

"Sir," Theora replied "I'm sorry to hear that. However…"

"I'm sure Network 23 security…"

"Network 23 security let it happen, sir," Theora said. "They let Breughal and Mahler kidnap Bryce."

"Breughal!" Cheviot exclaimed in alarm. "Is Bryce…"

"He's alive," Theora replied, glad to see the look of relief on Cheviot's face. "Or rather She's alive."

"She?" Cheviot frowned. "You're telling me that someone had Bryce turned into a girl?"

"Ashwell did, sir," Theora replied.

"Is Bryce okay?"

"Am I okay?" Bryce demanded, walking awkwardly over to join them. "Am I okay? Oh I'm just fine, thank you! There's nothing like having someone cut off your bits and turn you into a walking powder keg to brighten your day!"

"That time of the month," Theora apologized on Bryce's behalf.

"Shut up!" Bryce snapped, settling onto Theora's bed and holding the pillow to her abdomen.

"I'd probably better fire Ashwell," Cheviot said, "before she kills him."

"I can still hunt him down," Bryce's irate voice drifted over from the bed.

"Take care of Bryce," Cheviot told Theora, "Get her whatever she needs. I'll reimburse you for expenses. The loss will just come out of Ashwell's final paycheck."

"Yes, sir," Theora agreed.

"And, Bryce," Cheviot said to the girl on the bed. "I'm very sorry this has happened, believe me."

"Not your fault," Bryce muttered, half into the pillow.

"We'll discuss this further when I get back tomorrow," Cheviot told Theora.

"I thought you were on a two week vacation."

"Under the circumstances, I think it best I return first thing tomorrow," Cheviot explained.

"Yes, sir," Theora agreed. "Sorry about your vacation."

"Thank you, Miss Jones."

"I assume you'll be docking that from Ashwell's final paycheck as well."

"You assume correctly."

As soon as Cheviot was off the vu-phone, Theora fished through her purse until she found what she was looking for. "Here," she said, handing a pill to Bryce. "It's for the more unpleasant menstrual symptoms."

Bryce took the pill, which wasn't very big, and dry-swallowed it.

Theora fetched her a small glass of water.

Bryce drained it and set it on the nightstand.

"I'll take you clothes shopping once your period is over," Theora told her.

"I have clothes," Bryce remarked.

"You'll need new shirts at least," Theora pointed out. "You won't fit in your old ones anymore. At least you're only a b-cup. Which reminds me, we'll need to get you fitted for some bras."

"Lovely," Bryce complained. "I can't wait."

"I'm sorry," Theora told her. "Look, there are some things that are just a part of being a girl. Menstruation and bras are two of them."

"Is there any way of stopping it?"

"There is a way of stopping menstruation, yes. But since it involves having a baby, something you're not ready for, you're just going to have to put up with it. There used to be a birth control pill that girls could take that would regulate their periods."

"Great, I'll take those."

"They're banned for the next twenty years," Theora told her. "We lost so many people during the Big 3 that the politicians banned all forms of birth control for two decades. Even interruptus. Once a couple begins making love, they're committed to making a baby."

"Making love?"

"A term for sexual intercourse," Theora explained. "And since you can get pregnant now, I'd better discuss a few things with you."

Edison Carter was about to knock on Theora's door when he heard a teenage girl's voice go "EW!"

"It's actually rather nice," Theora's voice replied. "But you're too young for that sort of thing. You're not ready for babies."

"Someone thought she might be," Edison called through the door.

Theora answered it. "You know it's very rude to eavesdrop."

"I didn't want to interrupt," Edison explained. "Anyhow, I found out why Bryce is a girl."

"And?" Bryce asked.

"Apparently you were supposed to be sent to New Tokyo after the switch and married to Ped Xing's son Sun."

"I don't even know the guy!" Bryce protested. I don't want some guy I don't know doing gross stuff to me! Ugh!"

"Had the talk, I take it?" Edison asked.

Theora nodded.

Bryce looked at Edison, recalling the time she'd been cuddled up to him at Security Systems.

"How long do I have to wait until…"

"Nip that idea in the bud right now, Bryce," Edison told her. "You and I will always be best pals, nothing more."

"Well, when I get older…"

"When you're older you'll want a nice boy your own age. Or a girl."

"I can't date a girl if I am a girl. Can I?" Bryce blinked.

"You can date anyone you want," Theora told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Genius 3

The next four days were, in her opinion, the longest of Bryce's life. She hated being a girl. Simply hated it. The cramps, the moodiness. How could they stand it? And she had been told that she would have to endure this every month until she was at least in her forties. Or until she started having babies. And considering how gross it was to make one, there was no way in hell she was ever going to do that!

"You seem to be feeling better," Theora noted. "You want to go shopping?"

"How am I meant to do that?" Bryce asked. "The minute Zik Zak sees me…"

Theora handed her a black-haired wig and sunglasses.

"Won't they recognize you?" Bryce inquired.

"Me they would, yes," Theora admitted. "But not Winnie. I talked to her the other day while you were resting. She said she'd be happy to take you shopping."

"Funny how I wasn't part of that conversation."

"You were, actually," Theora told her. "I won't repeat what you said."

The vu-phone rang.

"Hi, Jenny," Theora said.

"How's Bryce doing?" Jenny asked. "She still on the rag?"

"Apparently not," Theora replied. "Bryce, Jenny's on the line."

Bryce smiled as she sat down in front of the vu-phone. "Hi, Jen."

"Hey, you want to come shopping with me and Serena?" Jenny invited.

"Actually, Theora's sister-in-law was-"

Jenny cut him off with an airy wave of her hand. "What do old ladies like that know about fashion?" she asked. "We'll be over in five minutes."

Bryce looked helplessly at Theora.

"I'll tell Winnie," Theora smiled. "You go ahead and hang out with your friends."

True to her word, Jenny was at Theora's apartment five minutes later. With her was a red-haired girl with a light dusting of freckles across her nose. What Bryce had not expected was the boy who was also with them.

"Bryce, you remember Serena's brother Kenneth," Jenny introduced them.

"No way!" Kenneth gasped. "It can't be Bryce Lynch! I mean… wow! I thought they were kidding when they said… Wow!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bryce rolled her eyes. "Can we get going?"

Jenny nodded. "We'll be back before sundown."

"Bryce… wig," Theora said.

"She won't need it," Jenny said. "We're not shopping at Zik Zak. Network 66 has an exclusive contract with Zlin now. I have an affiliate discount card."

Theora smiled and watched as they piled into Kenneth's car and headed off toward the city's shopping mecca.

Kenneth dropped the three girls off then went to find a parking place. While he was off doing that, Jenny took Bryce into the lingerie shop.

"I told Theora and now I'm telling you, no bras." Bryce complained.

"Nothing else will fit you right unless you get one," Jenny explained. "Look, if you want we'll get you a sports bra for everyday wear. Then you'll only have to wear the girlie bra if you go out on a date or some place fancy."

"Fine," Bryce grumbled.

"Can I help you two young women," a saleswoman asked.

"She's never worn a bra before," Jenny explained. "Late bloomer. Up to now she's been able to get away with just undershirts, but we want to get her a new wardrobe, and she's going to need something a little less tomboyish."

"You'll need to be measured," the saleswoman said. "Wait here, I'll get my tape."

She returned a few minutes later with the measuring tape and carefully measured Bryce.

"26B," she said. "You can wear a sports bra for some things. However for v-necked and low cut shirts and dresses you'll want something with a dip to the middle."

Bryce took the bras into the fitting room.

"How the hell do you get this stupid thing on?" drifted out two minutes later.

Jenny joined her and showed her how to put the bra on.

"Don't feel too embarrassed about it," Jenny remarked "When you're raised a boy, you're usually taught how to take bras off, not put them on."

"Well I never got taught anything like that," Bryce told her.

"Edison never gave you any pointers?" Jenny asked.

"No, why would he?" Bryce asked, a confused look on her face as she tried on the bra.

"Never mind," Jenny said. "How does that feel?"

"Surprisingly comfortable," Bryce admitted.

"So we'll get that one and two sports bras," Jenny told her. "Once they're paid for you can go into the bathroom and put that one on so we can continue our shopping."

"We were wondering where you two took off to," Mark said when Jenny and Bryce met up with him and Serena a fifteen minutes later.

In place of t-shirt and slacks she'd been wearing, Bryce was now wearing black glove-leather mini-skirt with red fishnet stockings and a off-shoulder lavender and cornflower blue silk top.

It was therefore no surprise that Mark was practically drooling at the sight of her.

"Hey," he told her. "If you're not busy later tonight, we can grab something to eat somewhere."

Serena swatted him. "We're all going to dinner together." she reminded him.

"Right," Mark slapped his forehead. "Well, maybe later this week then?"

"Let me think about it," Bryce told him.

"That's not a no," Mark grinned.

"Not a yes either," Bryce muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Girl Genius

Chapter 4: Mark and Bryce - Part 0ne

By the time she had got back to Theora's house after her shopping trip with her friends, Bryce had accepted a date with Mark. He had seemed nice enough, and both Jenny and Serena had encouraged it.

Two days before the date, Theora had talked her into buying a completely different dress.

Bryce had liked the one Jenny had helped her pick out, but after discovering where he planned to take her, Theora had told her that it would not be appropriate. So Winnie had taken her to a little consignment shop in the Fringes. There she had bought a lovely Anthropologie Starling Shift which Winnie had said looked absolutely smashing on her.

She had also bought a lovely pair of shoes with a low but flattering heel which matched the dress very nicely.

"Is he here?" Bryce called from the bathroom on the day of the date.

"Its still a bit early," Theora laughed. "You have a whole hour."

"You never know with these genius types," Bryce called back.

"Relax, Bryce," Theora said, joining her.

"Is this too much makeup?" Bryce asked, nervously. "It is, isn't it?"

"Just a bit," Theora agreed. "Here, let's wash it off and I'll help you apply it correctly."

Bryce sat down on the closed toilet and let Theora make her over.

"There," Theora said, approximately fifteen minutes later.

"Was that his car? I think I hear a car," Bryce said, urgently.

"It's only been fifteen minutes," Theora said, though she agreed in her mind that she had heard a car.

There was a knock on her door.

Checking, Theora was happily surprised to see Edison standing there.

"Martinez and I were just on the way to see the scumball game," he said. "Would you and Bryce like to come?"

"I can come," Theora said as Bryce joined them. "But Bryce has other plans."

"Wow!" Edison told her. "You going on a date or something?"

Edison was joking, but the nervous smile that lit up Bryce's face told him that he'd got it right on the first try.

"Theora, how much do we know about this boy… or is it a girl?"

"It's a boy," Bryce told him. "And you can relax, Mark is an old school friend. We're just going to lunch at The Fresh Start."

"Isn't that where you're brother works?" Edison asked Theora.

Theora nodded. "So I'm sure Bryce will be just fine."

A short while later, there was another knock on the door. Martinez had got tired of waiting in the car and had come to see what was taking Edison so long.

"Bryce," Edison said. "We have to go. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to meet your date. Maybe you can introduce me at the wedding?" he winked jokingly at her.

"Here's a spare key," Theora said, handing it to Bryce. "You'll be home before I am. Be sure to leave one light on when you go out. And remember I want you home at a reasonable hour."

"I will," Bryce promised putting the key into her little white leather purse.

There was another knock on the door several minutes later. Looking outside, Bryce was both happy and scared to see Mark standing there. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

Bryce opened the door. "Hi, Mark," she said, shyly.

Mark swallowed the lump that was in his throat.

"Yougreatlook," he said quickly running his jumbled words together.

"Hm?" Bryce tilted her head with an amused smile.

"Oh," Mark laughed. "I mean you look great."

"Thank you," Bryce said, blushing a pale shade of pink.

She picked up the light shawl she'd bought, then followed Mark out to his car, making sure to leave on the bathroom light and lock the door as they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Genius GIrl

Chapter 5: Mark and Bryce (part 2)

Mark parked his car at The Fresh Start. "Wait," he said as Bryce reached for the door. "Let me get that. I want to do this right."

Bryce smiled and allowed him to open the car door for her. He escorted her inside with a broad smile on his face. She, too, was smiling.

Just a little.

Theora followed Edison and Martinez into the scumball arena. She sighed at the jostling and elbowing. Whatever was it all about. Their seats were specified on their tickets. It wasn't as if they were going to get a better seat if they got into the stadium first.

"You really think Bryce will be alright?" she asked, raising her voice just a little over the noise of the crowd.

"She'll be fine, Theora," Edison told her. "She's having dinner at the place where your brother works. If there's trouble, he'll call us."

"You're right," Theora decided as they took their seats. But the nagging worry did not leave her completely.

The electronic menu popped up at Bryce's and Mark's table.

"Welcome to the Fresh Start," a female voice said, cheerful. "Would you like to start off with a soft drink or would you like to see our selection of specials?"

Mark looked at Bryce. "Which would you like?"

"The specials is fine," Bryce replied.

"We'll hear the specials," Mark agreed.

"Very good, sir," the machine said. It slid back into the table to be replaced by a larger two sided screen which brought up a series of images accompanied by a list of ingredients and the price of each item.

"Anything you like or shall we just go to the main menu?" Mark asked.

"I think the main menu," Bryce replied. "Some of this looks good, but it's so expensive."

"Main menu," Mark told the screen.

The main menu had several choices and it took them five minutes to scroll through all of them.

"The bison burger with rashers and onions sounds good to me," Bryce decided.

"Two bison burgers with rashers and onions," Mark ordered. "You want regular fries or cheese fries?"

"Can we make that chilli cheese fries?"

"We'd like an appetizer of chilli cheese fries," Mark told the electric menu. "And two ginger beers."

Bryce raised an eyebrow.

"You have to have their ginger beer," Mark said. "It's got a real good bite to it."

"Why not," Bryce shrugged.

While they were waiting, Mark brought up the tabletop jukebox. He touched his credit tube to it and selected an old song from the 1980s. It wasn't quite a love song, but in many ways, it was so much better.

"No pain," Mark sang along with the jukebox. "No loss. No tears…"

Bryce smiled as she let the lyrics wash over her. Mark wasn't the best singer. But somehow she didn't mind that.

The chilli cheese fries arrived in the middle of the second chorus.

"Well, it beats having rotten fruit thrown at you," Bryce said as Mark served her and then himself.

"I agree," Mark said, stuffing a forkful of fries into his mouth, then quickly reaching for the ice water (their root beers hadn't arrived yet.) "Careful. Hot."

Bryce had been a girl long enough to learn to eat like a lady. She took a delicate bite of her own fries, followed by a swig of root beer. "Sheesh, Mark! I thought you meant the temperature! Wow!"

"Too much to handle, eh?" Mark asked her.

Bryce saw the challenge in his eyes.

"Not on your life," she replied, taking another forkful of the fries.

Mark did likewise.

By the time their bison burgers arrived, both were sweating and laughing at how hot the chilli on the fries had been.

_In time… we'll be dancing through the streets of light…_

The song ended and the jukebox slid back into the table.

"I'm really having a great time," Mark said, happily.

"So am I," Bryce agreed as she bit into her bison burger, laughing as the sauces and juices dribbled down her chin.

There was just no way to be ladylike while eating a bison burger.


	6. Chapter 6

Genius Girl

Chapter 6: After the Date

After dinner and a simple dessert of strawberry mousse, Mark and Bryce got back into Mark's car.

"You don't mind if we drive down to the beach?" Mark asked. "I think we can still catch the sunset."

"That's fine," Bryce decided, looking at her wristwatch. "We still have an hour before I have to be in."

With a smile plastered on his face, Mark pointed the car in the direction of the beach.

They arrived and parked the convertible at the edge of the parking lot.

Bryce got out and walked to the edge of the pier, taking off her shoes and standing in the wet sand of the coast.

Mark watched her at first, smiling thoughtfully to himself, then he joined her, setting his shoes next to hers.

"Water's a little cold," he noted.

"Not terribly so," Bryce replied. "I like it."

Mark looked at the vast mostly empty beach.

"When we're older," he told her. "I'm going to build a little bungalow here on this beach just for the four of us."

"Four of us?"

"You and me and our two kids, Candy and Jack."

"Oh?" Bryce asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are we adopting?'

"I meant after we get married."

"Mark! We're still just on our first date," Bryce managed to say as she burst out laughing.

"Yes, that's true," Mark agreed. "But sometimes you just know. Can't you feel something?

"Yes," Bryce said. "I feel that it's going to start raining any minute now. And besides, I know how babies are made. Theora told me. It sounds gross."

"Aren't you interested in finding out how your new bits go 'ping'?" Mark teased her, whispering into her ear in an attempt at seduction.

"No," Bryce told her. "Why don't you take me home? Then you can go back to your place and find out how your own bits go 'ping'!"

"I'm sorry," Mark said, backing down. "That was rather forward of me. I won't mention it again."

"I mean it," Bryce said, firmly. "Take me home."

They put their shoes back on and returned to the car.

When they got back to Theora's place Mark opened Bryce's door for her.

"It was a nice date," he told her. "I'm sorry about my behaviour at the beach."

Bryce simply nodded. "I had a pleasant time," she admitted.

"Maybe we can see each other again sometime?"

"We'll see," Bryce told her. "I'm still getting used to…"

Mark leaned forward and kissed her before she realized what was happening.

"How does that data figure into the equation?" he asked.

Bryce smiled and blushed, saying nothing as she unlocked the door, stepped inside, then closed and locked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Genius Girl

Chapter 7: Waiting for Theora

As soon as Bryce heard Mark's car take off, she flopped onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow, unexpectedly laughing. She couldn't believe what had happened! Mark had kissed her. Not a long passionate kiss. Nor had it been a peck on the cheek. He had given her a quick little kiss on the lips. So why did it still tingle? Why had that little half a second of contact sent her heart fluttering and her mind doing somersaults?

She decided to make a cup of tea and get her mind back in order. She set the kettle on to boil and decided on chamomile. That would relax her. She couldn't still couldn't believe she had been kissed. It had only been her first date. It wasn't really proper of him. Was it?

She lie on the bed and thought about it to herself. Did boys kiss girls on the first date? Or was that only the purview of men who wolf-whistled at construction sites like on the shows Theora liked to watch with her. And who was wolf-whistling at her now.

Oh crap! The kettle!

Bryce ran to fetch the kettle, but Theora was already removing it from the stove.

"I'm sorry, Theora!" she exclaimed. "I got sidetrack… I'll buy you another one!"

"It's not ruined, Bryce," Theora assured her as she poured the tea. "Just discolored a little. What was the distraction?"

"Um… nothing really… just… nothing!"

"So did you like that nothing?" Theora asked.

Bryce's cheeks went a rosy pink.

"Don't worry about it," Theora said, setting the chamomile tea on the table. "Come sit with me. And you don't need to look like the cat that ate the canary. Almost every girl has had 'nothing' happen to her at least once."

"Mark and I had a nice time at dinner," Bryce told her. "We really enjoyed the chilli cheese fries they served there."

"The really spicy ones?"

"Yes," Bryce agreed. "We went through those like Scooby and Shaggy, if you know what I mean."

"I can picture it," Theora said with a little laugh to her words. "I'm sure you didn't just have the fries."

"We each had a bison burger," Bryce admitted. "Honestly, during the dinner it just seemed like an evening between friends."

"So what changed it?"

"The beach," Bryce replied. "Mark started talking about how he'd like to have a family with me one day. And a nice house on the beach. All I could think at that point was how gross the idea of making babies was. But now… Why does it suddenly seem appealing to me now, Theora? What did that kiss do to me?"

"When did he kiss you?"

"When we got back here. I told him to take me home as soon as he started talking about families and stuff. Now I almost wish I'd asked him to stay."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Theora told Bryce. "And maybe you shouldn't see him anymore if he's going to rush you like that."

"I like him, though," Bryce explained. "And he did apologize for his behavior."

"Before or after he kissed you?"

"Before," Bryce admitted.

"Then the apology wasn't completely honest," Theora told her. "I don't want you to see him anymore. You're sixteen. And while, yes, you're old enough and smart enough to marry and have a family, you're also in a unique situation. You've got to adjust to being a girl. That's going to make you very vulnerable to your hormones. Don't let people take advantage of that."

"You think this is just hormones?" Bryce asked.

"Yes," Theora told her. "I'm sorry. I know it feels exciting and tingly, but that's just because it's something new. Trust me, a better kiss is on the way."

"From whom? Edison already said he won't," Bryce pouted a bit at this point.

"I don't know who it will come from," Theora admitted. "But whoever it is, it's somebody who respects and loves you."


	8. Chapter 8

Genius Girl

Chapter 8: Cruel Moment

Bryce was doing her research via Theora's home terminal the next day when there was a knock on the door. She ignored it at first. But the knocking grew louder and more insistent.

Finally, she went to the door.

"Mark," she said through the windowpane of the closed door. "I'm sorry. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Is that so?" Mark asked. "Or is it something Theora told you to say?"

"Mark, you kissed me on our first date," Bryce said still keeping the window closed.

"And I said I was sorry," Mark pointed out.

"You said you were sorry for the inappropriate conversation," Bryce pointed out. "Then you negated that apology by kissing me afterward."

"Open the door, Bryce," Mark insisted. "We need to talk."

"We are talking," Bryce told him. "We're saying goodbye."

"No we're not," Mark shook his head. "It can't be over already. I won't let it be!"

"It's not your choice," Bryce said. "Goodbye."

Bryce turned and walked away from the door.

A second later there was a crash of breaking glass as Mark broke the windowpane nearest to the doorknob.

Bryce tried to run for the side door, but Mark caught her and dragged her over to the bed, forcing her down onto it and pushing up her skirt. Bryce cursed herself inwardly for not wearing jeans that day. She felt him rip her panties away, realizing the level of anger he must have toward her to give him that kind of strength (they were cotton, not silk). She held her legs closed squirming and trying to bite him, him him… anything to cause him pain and make him leave.

"Please…" she tried.

Mark covered her mouth and nose with his hand.

Bryce struggled more frantically, unable to breathe. She couldn't believe that this boy who had yesterday spoken of family with her was now killing her.

"I'll let you breathe if you open your legs," Mark told her. "That's all you have to do."

Bryce shook her head, pleading for both her life and her purity.

Mark added pressure and she felt herself start to black out.

"Open your legs."

Tears ran down Bryce's face as she complied.

The hand moved away from her nose but remained in place otherwise as she felt his weight settle upon her. She felt a tearing pain between her legs, then a brutal pounding as he went at her.

She looked at the nightstand, hoping that Theora had left something there she could use to end this. The nightstand was bare. Their earlier struggle had knocked the alarm clock to the floor. And even if she could reach it, she couldn't set it to go off as a distraction with only one hand.

Mark's fingers closed around her throat as the pounding went on. As they squeezed, the room went dark and blurry around her.

Then everything went dark.

Theora and Edison saw the broken door hanging open when they got to Theora's house after work. Not even bothering to close the doors of her car, they ran inside.

Bryce was lying on the bed, her skirt hiked up, and her eyes closed. There was a look of pain etched on her face and Theora could see the bruises on her throat.

"No!" Theora ran over to Bryce, Edison starting to follow.

"She doesn't need you seeing her like this," Theora said, defensively. "Go over to the desk and call the metros."

Edison made the call while Theora pulled the sheets up to give Bryce some privacy.

Bryce whimpered as the sheets touched her throat, eliciting a sob of relief from Theora who pulled them back to the top of her chest.

"Mark… stop… " Bryce sobbed still only half-conscious.

"He's gone, Bryce," Theora told her. "He's gone."

Bryce kept her eyes closed for a moment, fearing that she might be having a pain-induced hallucination. Or maybe one caused by oxygen deprivation. Fearing that when she opened them Mark would be still ramming himself into her. But there was no pounding now. No thrusting. Only the throbbing sharp pain that stung her inside and the feel of disgusting dampness between her legs.

Finally, she opened her eyes just a bit. When she saw Theora they flew open and she sat upright, pain shooting through her.

Theora was instantly hugging her, stroking Bryce's hair as the girl cried into her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Genius Girl

Chapter 9: After Cruelty

"We can't go to the hospital," Theora said as she let Bryce lie back down and stroked the girl's hair. "It's the doctors' fault that she's a girl. I won't let them hurt her again."

"Theora," Edison said. "If that brute tore her, she'll need stitches."

"I'll call the clinic," Theora said. "They can send someone here. I don't want to move her if she doesn't have to be moved."

Theora made the call then returned to Bryce's side.

Edison let the doctor in when she arrived.

"Dr. Lawson," she said, "When did this happen?"

"I can't be sure," Theora said. "Sometime in the last three hours."

"Why call me and not the hospital?"

"She has a reason not to trust them," Theora explained.

"You," Dr. Lawson told Edison. "Out! No men allowed until I'm finished. Go buy some take out. Go!"

Edison hurried out. Theora would've laughed had the situation not been so serious.

Dr. Lawson sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Bryce.

"I'm going to pull back the blankets and take a look at you, dear," she said."I need to see if you require stitches."

Theora held Bryce's hand as the doctor examined her.

"How bad is it?" she asked, tactfully.

"She need some stitches, but not many. Ten should do it. Avoid tampons for the next two cycles. After that, feel free to use them at your discretion."

Dr. Lawson repacked her bag and handed Theora a bottle. "They're just aspirin for any discomfort she might feel. I wish there was something else I could give her."

Theora understood what she meant. She cursed the government law against birth control. The idea that Bryce might be carrying her rapist's baby made her want to throw up. That was how much it repulsed her.

After the doctor left, Edison, who had been waiting by the door, joined Theora and Bryce.

"How is she?"

Bryce gazed up at him. "And the stupid question of the year goes to…"

"Alright, you're not fine. But did you need stitches is what I meant."

"Ten," Bryce told him.

There was a knock on the door a short while later.

"It's Jenny and Serena," Theora said after checking it. "Bryce?"

"Let them in," Bryce told her. "I want to get this over with. If I'm going to lose my two best friends, I might as well do it while I'm already in pain."

Theora opened the door and stepped outside with the two teenagers.

"I have to warn you," she told them. "Bryce is in very bad shape right now."

"We wanted to know if she'd seen Mark," Serena said, anxiously. "He's been missing since earlier today. We know he was coming to see her and…"

"Mark is a taboo subject in this place," Theora told her angrily.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"I think that's for Bryce to say," Theora told them as she led them inside.

Serena and Jenny saw Bryce lying in bed, her face still red from crying, her throat still bruised.

"My god!" Jenny said. "Bryce, did that bastard do this to you?"

"Yes," Bryce said, hugging Jenny.

Jenny turned on Serena. "Thank you very much for setting up my best friend with a psycho."

"I didn't know he was going to do this!" Serena exclaimed.

"How could you not know! He's your brother! You must know something about him."

"Well when we talked he just said he was going to ask her out again."

Jenny glared at Serena. "You'd better leave. And don't call me for a while."

Serena wanted to say it wasn't her fault. But she wasn't sure that was true.


	10. Chapter 10

Genius Girl

Chapter 10: Rough Choices

While Edison was keeping a keen out for Mark, hoping to bring him to justice for what he'd done to Bryce, Bryce herself just wanted to forget the incident ever happened.

She buried herself in her work, busying herself with new inventions and experiments. She didn't speak to either Jenny or Serena in that time. She didn't hate them, but they reminded her too strongly of what she had been through.

Theora tried to speak to her, but she kept her conversations to the bare minimum. She didn't need therapy. She just needed to forget.

"Bryce, we need to talk," Theora said during one dinner almost two months after the rape.

"Look, just drop it," Bryce half-screamed at her slamming down her utensils and shooting to her feet. "Why can't you just leave it be?"

"Because I think you're pregnant," Theora told her. "In fact, I'm almost sure of it. I take out the bathroom trash, so I know you haven't had a period since then."

Bryce sat back down in shock. "Pregnant? By that beast? I… I can't be… not by him… please no…"

Theora's words from her first days as a girl came back to her.

_Birth control of any kind was forbidden by the government._

"How soon can we find out?" Bryce asked.

"We can buy a pregnancy test at the store. You can know as early as tomorrow morning."

Bryce could not sleep that night. Her dreams will filled with nightmares of Mark. Mark thrusting at her. Mark with his hands at her throat. Baby-sized Mark bursting out of her stomach like some nightmarish alien from an old movie, killing her as he emerged with a triumphant wail.

Bryce woke with a cry.

She looked over at Theora's side of the large bed and was half-relieved that she hadn't woken her. Deciding not to take the chance, she moved to the car sofa and curled up under a patchwork quilt.

Theora bought the test for Bryce early the next morning, being careful not to wake the girl.

Bryce was just waking up when Theora got back.

"Here," Theora handed it to her. "Just take this into the bathroom and follow the instructions."

Bryce nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Theora heard a scream of anguish.

Bryce staggered out of the bathroom, her expression was one of grief and horror.

"Please, Theora," she said. "I don't want this baby. Please tell me I don't have to have it."

"I'm sorry," Theora told her. "If you want we can arrange for someone to adopt it. But you do have to carry the baby."

Bryce collapsed onto the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"It's better than having to bring it up," she decided. "But I wish I never met that bastard who did this to me."

The next few months were hard on Bryce. She buried herself even more deeply in her work, ignoring the baby inside her as much as possible. She kept herself healthy at the behest of the adoption agency which had explained to her that they would not accept an undernourished baby. But she did not talk to her belly, nor did she caress it protectively at night. She simply behaved indifferently toward it.

Theora watched her, sadly. Pregnancy was meant to be a happy time in a woman's life. Not this period of darkness that Bryce was so obviously going through.

They sat on the sofa and watched TV together. As they watched the happy family of puppies on Pete and Pets, Bryce felt a movement inside herself.

Her eyes remained focused on the pups, but her hand moved to her tummy as if of its own accord.

Theora saw this. It was a delicate moment and she decided not to interrupt it with words.

Bryce spend the rest of the time the show was on thinking of her baby… not Mark's baby… not some random couple's baby… but her baby for the first time.

"I can't do it, Theora," she said. "I can't give her up."


	11. Chapter 11

Genius Girl

Chapter 11: New Start

"I don't have to give it up, do I?" Bryce asked the next morning. She'd had time to think about the baby in the new light. The more she thought of it has her baby, the more attached she had grown. It kicked and shifted a little inside her, putting pressure on her bladder and making her scurry to the bathroom.

"No, you don't," Theora told her. "We can call the adoption agency and tell them you've changed your mind. But I have to ask, are you sure? You can't change it back afterward."

"Yes, I'm sure," Bryce told her as she emerged from the bathroom. "Though I'll have to move. I don't the baby furniture is going to fit here."

"We'll move together," Theora told her.

"I can't ask you to do that," Bryce said. "It's very nice of you, but I can't uproot you from your home. I make a decent number of credits."

"Don't forget you have to pay for baby care," Theora told her. "Formula if you bottle-feed, clothes, diapers, maybe a nanny to keep the baby occupied during work hours. Plus if you have your own apartment there will be utility bills. Its not like living in your lab. I think it will be better if we share an apartment. Why don't we see if we can find one with three bedrooms?"

"I didn't think about the costs," Bryce admitted, frowning slightly. Then she smiled again. "But I still want to keep the baby."

Bryce went to Network 23 on Monday. It was the first time she'd been at the Network since the night of her abduction. She got into the lift, ignoring the stares she was getting, and made her way to the executive level.

"May I help you, miss…?" the receptionist asked politely.

Bryce wrote down her old door code and handed it to her. "Give this to Cheviot."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like someone who wants to stand around waiting?" Bryce asked, glancing at her swollen abdomen. She was about six months along now, the baby very active inside her.

"Hold on," the receptionist told her as she brought the paper into the Boardroom.

"Bryce," Cheviot said as he came back out. "I… what on earth?"

"So the rumors haven't reached the Board," Bryce remarked, seeing her boss's startled expression. "I'll be blunt, I need a raise to help with child care expenses."

"What about the father? Won't he help?"

"I was raped, sir," Bryce said, her expression darkening at the memory. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry," Cheviot asked. "Why would you keep the baby if…?"

"I wasn't going to be in the beginning," Bryce admitted. "But when I felt the baby move inside me… I just felt a connection. It's hard to explain."

"No," Cheviot smiled. "I understand perfectly. I have children of my own. I think we can manage a raise for you. Say fifteen percent?"

"That would be great," Bryce agreed.

She turned to leave just as the door flew open and a boy of about eighteen or nineteen entered the room.

"Hey, Gramps," the boy said to Cheviot. "I know you don't like to be disturbed at work, but I was on my way to the store for Mum and she wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight, so I figured I'd ask in person."

"Good morning, Jake," Cheviot replied. "I'm going to be far too busy tonight. But perhaps you'd like to invite Bryce here?"

Jake looked at Bryce. "Gramps, she's pregnant."

"The is precisely my point," Cheviot said. "Network 23 is a respectable family channel. I won't have one of my best employees in a morally compromising position. And since she has decided to keep her baby, even though it was not conceived in happy circumstances, I want you to begin courtship with her immediately."

Bryce stared at him. After having been raped once already, she really wasn't that fond of guys in general. But if Cheviot wanted this, she doubted she would be able to talk him out of it. And Jake was at least good looking. She decided not to argue.

"Fine," Jake said after a few minutes. "I'm not sure how happy Mum will be, but…" he turned to Bryce and bowed. "Would you do me the honour of coming to dinner tonight?"

Bryce laughed aloud at the boy's deliberately sarcastic over-the-top politeness. "I would be most delighted to accept your kind invitation." she replied in kind.

Both teenagers laughed, Bryce smiling and touching her tum as the baby inside her moved, seeming to join in.


	12. Chapter 12

Genius Girl

Chapter 12: Dinner

Abigail Stevens looked out the kitchen window for the seventh time. Her son was a bit late getting home. He would definitely be getting scolded. Already she'd had to throw out the asparagus which had gotten mushy from being kept warm too long.

The rickshaw surprised her when it pulled up, as did the girl sitting alongside Jake holding a bag of groceries in her lap.

~I didn't know he had a girlfriend,~ she thought. ~I wonder how long he's been sneaking…"

The rest of the thought was startled away when the girl climbed down from the rickshaw, revealing her swollen belly for the first time.

~Jake, if that's yours you are in deep trouble.~

Bryce followed Jake inside.

"Sorry I'm late, mum," Jake apologized. "I picked up a stray kitty on the way home."

Bryce rolled her eyes and offered a hand. "Bryce Lynch."

Mrs. Stevens did not take Bryce's hand. Instead, she went back to the stove and began straining the rice. "How long have you been dating my son?"

"For about twenty five minutes if you count grocery shopping as a date," Bryce replied, joining her in the kitchen and beginning to unpack the groceries and put the cold things into the fridge.

"Jake can take care of those," Mrs. Stevens told her. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable until dinner."

"I'd rather help," Bryce told her. "If you don't mind, that is."

Mrs. Stevens smiled a little more warmly at this. "Very well. You can help me put the food on the table. Everything's pretty much all set to go."

"It looks and smells wonderful," Bryce told her. "Oh, and its my fault we're a little late. We had to stop off at Control for a couple of minutes to tell Theora I wouldn't be home for supper."

"Don't blame yourself, dear," Mrs. Stevens told her. "I'm sure my son dallied at the meat counter. He likes the girl who works there."

"I could tell," Bryce smiled. "I'm sorry."

"For what, dear?"

"For making you uncomfortable." Bryce explained as they set the food on the table "Let's face it, I'm only here because Cheviot … your father I mean… insisted that your son begin courting me."

"You know my father?"

"I work for him," Bryce explained. "I'm the network's Head of Research and Development."

"Sit here," Abigail Stevens told Bryce, offering her a chair at the table near the head, "I'd like to talk with you some more during dinner. Jake, tell your sister and brother it's time for dinner. They're in their rooms doing their homework… or probably more likely playing video games."

Jake got up from the sofa where he'd been watching Missile Mike and headed upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Abby," he said opening the first door. "It's supper time. And we have a guest, so wash up first."

"Yes, sir!" Abby said, jumping to her feet and saluting her brother with a goofy grin.

Abby was nine years old. A tomboy, she loved playing the Missile Mike handheld game, and saw herself as a budding soldier. She had short blond hair, light brown eyes and was dressed in a camo jumpsuit that was part of the Missile Mike clothing line that had been popular that year.

"Hup hup hup," Jake told her as he left her room.

Jake opened the door to his brother's room. "Arthur. It's dinner time."

Arthur Stevens, who was fourteen, tossed his homework aside, got to his feet and with a simple "Yup" strolled past his brother and down the stairs. His hair was bright green this week (it had been purple last week) and he was wearing a t-shirt that said "Know Future" with the K and W crossed out.

"Wash your hands," his mother said.

Arthur walked back upstairs washed his hands, then returned to the dining room.

"Who are you?" he asked Bryce.

"Introductions in a minute," Mrs. Stevens said. "Just sit down for now."

"I'm Max Headroom's mother," Bryce whispered.

"Max Headroom is wicked cool," Arthur told her. "How'd you make him?"

"Well I hooked Edison Carter up to my computer and downloaded his memory into the system."

"Neat," Arthur decided. He didn't really understand it too well. But it sounded cool just the same.

The rest of the family joined them. They were passing around the food when Cheviot arrived.

"I see you made it, Bryce," he said. "Excellent. How are you getting along with the rest of the family?"

"Quite well," Bryce said.

"Good," Cheviot said, taking a mouthful of rice. He finished and had a sip of juice. "I've decided that given how far along you are we should plan for the wedding in no more than a week."

"But…"

"No buts," Cheviot told them. "I know both of you very well and I suspect you'll make a great couple if you give each other a chance."

"Wow, Jake," Arthur said. "Just think! You get to be Max Headroom's step-dad!"

"So we're gonna have Max Headroom in our family?" Abby asked, stepping out of her military character for a moment. "Wicked!"

After dinner, Jake walked Bryce back to Theora's house. It was only two blocks away and the journey was spent in an awkward silence.

When they got there, Jake finally spoke. "You don't have to marry me if you don't want to."

Bryce smiled at him. "I know. But maybe I do."


	13. Chapter 13

Genius Girl

Chapter 13: Accepting Her Good Fate

"How did your date go?" Theora asked.

Bryce smiled as she sat next to her friend and mentor. "It was nice. Jake has a little brother and a little sister. They're such darlings. And his mother is a good woman. I really like them all."

"Will you be seeing Jake again?"

"Rather frequently it seems," Bryce told her. "He and I are to be married next weekend."

"What?" Theora said, leaping to her feet. "You can't be serious! If he…"

"Oh, he didn't rush me into this," Bryce explained. "It was Cheviot's idea. He says we'll be a good couple if we give each other a chance. And given how kind and patient Jake is, I think he might just have something there. Not to mention little Abby is really excited about the prospect of being Max Headroom's aunt."

"I'm get-get-getting an aunt?" Max laughed from the TV. "Great! When?"

"In a few days, Max," Bryce told him. "Jake says I don't have to, but I really really want to."

Theora brought Bryce out to buy a wedding gown. Bryce selected a wine-brown dress and a pair of flat shoes to go with it.

The wedding two days later was a simple affair which took place at the View Age Church.

Edison, Theora and Max stood as witnesses and Murray stood in as father of the bride.

There was no reception scheduled as everyone figured Bryce would be too tired in her condition. So they went to the Fresh Start and had a bite to eat instead.

"You think she'll be okay?" Theora asked Edison as they waved goodbye to Bryce and Jake after dinner was over and the couple had decided to head off on their weekend honeymoon.

"She'll be fine." Edison replied.


End file.
